If only
by littlelimbo
Summary: Seven years have passed. What would happen if V met someone who played a very big role in her life formerly? Warning: spoilers of first & second seasons. ONESHOT Please review my story, it's very important for me. It's special for me.


**A****/N: **This is my first Veronica Mars fanfiction. I was thinking about it for a quiet long time, several days maybe more. And I love it so much! I think that this is just what should happen, how the things should be. It a little bit trite because of the Veronica and Logan marriage, but anyway. Really I think that it is very sensitive though. I hope so much that you'll love it as much as I do. I'm waiting for you reviews and thoughts to know your opinion. _**It's very important to me, please write me after reading.**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the VM series. I just use everything.

I want also to** thank my boyfriend **for making me so romantic, and for loving me so much, and believing in me. **_I want to dedicate this story to him._**

* * *

Veronica was walking along the beach of San-Francisco listening to the music in her headphones when she suddenly saw a seven or eight years old girl who was building a sandy castle. The girl had long blonde hair and a sea of energy as she was jumping and running around trying to find the most beautiful sea-shells and stones. She was so adorable that Veronica couldn't help smiling, but soon that happy smile changed into a sad one. The girl reminded her a friend from the past, her best friend from high school Lily Kane.

Seven years passed after the school ended. Veronica life had changed and she almost forgot the horror of her last three years in school. Lily's death, odd relationship with Duncan and Logan, investigations, Mac, Weevil, Meg, Beaver, Dick. She barely could understand how she had handled with all that stuff. But the murderer was found and the justice was meted.

_Aaron Echolls, an enormously famous movie star, known primarily for his roles in action films, was killed in his hotel room yesterday late at night. The police didn't find any evidence. There were no fingertips or videotapes where the potential murderer could have been seen. The whole staff of the __Neptune Grand was examined, but there were no witnesses. Aaron Echolls was recently in the spotlight because of the homicide indictment of Lily Kane, killed two years ago. She was a daughter of the most powerful man in Neptune, the computer king Jake Kane. Echolls was exculpated in the court-house and gave a press-conference where he said that he harbored no grudge against Keith Mars, the Kanes, Veronica and his own son Logan for not trusting him. _

Those were the paper articles. Veronica sighed remembering all the hatred she felt for Aaron then and now. But she handled with all that, she almost forgot that such person as Aaron Echolls had ever existed. Only looking at Logan sometimes she saw his father's features. But she never said him knowing that would make Logan mad.

And he was so good lately. Since he understood that there's no way to escape his love, no way he could ever forget Veronica, Logan decided to do his best to regain her trust. And he succeeded. After she returned from summer practice in FBI Logan became her best friend first. He didn't try to make Veronica date him or something, he was careful, tender and helpful. One day Veronica just understood that she still wanted Logan to be in her life more than a friend.

He made her a proposal when they graduated from Hearst college. Two years of marriage and Veronica had never regretted. She loved Logan, she was happy with him. He was a wonderful husband and… a wonderful father. Yes, a wonderful father of their eight months old daughter Lynn. She was called so in honor of Logan's mother and it was Veronica who called her so as she knew that Logan would never ask her that.

Lynn was an adorable child, nobody could resist her spell. Veronica's father was spending all his free time with his granddaughter. She looked just like Logan's mom was when she was a baby, nobody could look at her and not smile. And so did their child.

Veronica and Logan came to San Francisco because of the business and were going to stay there for a couple of days. Lynn was staying with Keith in Neptune so while Logan was busy with his business partners Veronica was left on her own devices.

So that day she was walking along the North Beach as she wanted to spend a peaceful day far from the busy streets of the town. It was pretty chilly outside so she was wearing a warm hoodie and a cap. She stopped near the rocks and decided to sit there and watch the adorable girl who was still busy with her castle.

Veronica was sitting there for while watching the girl, then the landscape and the nearby houses. As she knew they were rented to the tourists and maybe the girl was the daughter of some couple that had come to San Francisco for holidays.

Suddenly an onset of wind tore the cap from her head and carried it away. The cap fell just next to the little girl. Veronica sighed and stood up.

_Just don't be afraid, __sweetie_, - she though walking towards the girl. She seemed like she didn't even notice Veronica. So she slowly came close to the girl and picked up her cap when the girl suddenly turned her head to Veronica and grinned.

"Hello, my name is Lily," girl said. "What is your name?"

Veronica shivered when she heard her name but she smiled in return. "Nice to meet you, Lily. I'm Veronica." The girl stared into her eyes for a moment and then stated.

"You shivered. You don't like me, right?"

"No, no! Don't think so, you very beautiful and nice. It's just… I knew a girl called Lily too, she was my best friend, but I haven't seen her for a long time," a tear appeared in the corner of her eye but she quickly dashed it away.

Lily smiled her and said in a soft voice. "Don't cry, Veronica. I think she is alright and misses you too. My dad's sister was called Lily, he always says I look just like her."

And in that moment Veronica noticed that girl's hair was blond just like Lily's was, and she had the same green eyes and her smile was as sunny as Lily's, but that girl just couldn't be Duncan's daughter. He wasn't stupid to come so close to Neptune even though seven years had passed it was still very dangerous.

"And where is she now?" Veronica asked tenderly.

"She died before my birth," Lily answered stooping her head, but not for a long time. A second later she was already smiling and taking Veronica's hand asking her whether she wanted to help in the castle beautifying. "Oh, I think you should spend some time with me, you look so sad. I'll make you smile. Such beautiful girls like you just mustn't be sad. Do you have a boyfriend? Where is he? Oh, you have a wedding ring! You're married! It's so cool! How it was? The wedding should have been fairy enchanting!" She was talking so fast that Veronica just couldn't manage to answer them all, so she laughed at Lily's enthusiasm but her eyes stayed sad as she was thinking about her old friend Lily Kane. "Veronica, you're said again, don't. Dad told me once that he had a friend in high school whose name was Veronica too. And he hadn't seen her since then, he misses her a lot. See? He's just like you but his eyes aren't said because he knows that she still remembers him. And so should you," the girl said in a serious tone and then continued talking away.

A little later Veronica heard the voice touched with emotion.

"Lily? Lily?" the voice asked loudly. "Lily, babe, where are you?"

"Oh, it's daddy!" the girl whispered.

"It must be pretty late, I probably have to go," Veronica said and smiled. Lily's father must be freaking out because of his daughter absence. And he must not be very happy that his little girl was playing with some unknown woman. "It was nice to meet you," she repeated.

"No, Veronica, please, don't go! You should meet my dad!" she cried out. "He's very cool, I know you'll get along well!" Veronica couldn't help but smile at Lily at nod. She let the girl take her hand and lead to the white house not far from the place they were sitting earlier.

"Lily, thank god, you are here! Where were you?" the owner of the voice asked but Lily ignored the question.

"Dad, it's okay, I'm here now," she rolled her eyes and continued. "And it is…"

"Veronica," the voice said again. Veronica glanced up at its owner and gasped. "Duncan!"

_It was she, really. Duncan's daughter, Meg's daughter. __Why did they came here? It's too dangerous. Oh, God, Duncan!_

"V, what are you doing here?" he asked and giggled. "What am I asking you? Come in. I'm so happy to see you again!"

Veronica entered the house and followed Duncan and Lily. They came to the living-room and sank into the chairs.

"Lily, please, go to your room and watch some movie, I really need to talk with Veronica face-to-face. I'll explain you everything later, okay, sweetie?" Duncan asked and his daughter nodded leaving the room. "So, how are you, V? Seven years, huh?"

"I'm fine. Yeah, it's been… a long time since we saw each other last time. Duncan," she said in a serious voice, "why did you come here? San Francisco? It's only four hours from Neptune, don't you understand how dangerous it might be? We made such a big work just to help you disappear and you…"

"Stop, Veronica, calm down. They won't find us. You know that," Duncan smiled, "you made a great job. Veronica Mars can walk everybody around!"

They laughed but soon she became serious again.

"I'm worrying anyway. You should leave soon, don't stay here for a long time."

"Veronica, please. I haven't seen you for seven long years and you ask me to leave?" he smiled. "Of course we'll leave, it's just summer vocations. Now, tell me how are you doing?"

Veronica sighed but decided that no matter what she should enjoy the moment with the old friend, with the one she loved for so long. "I'm… fine, you know… I mean… I still live in Neptune, hah, that little town really wins the hearts," she smiled as she saw in his eyes that Duncan missed his hometown all these years. He was very beautiful as before. Stop_, Veronica, just don't let the memories rule your life! _

"You're married," he said in a soft voice. Veronica looked in his eyes trying to understand what he was feeling in the moment. _Did he regret that she was married?_

"Yes," she answered softly too.

"Who's the lucky man?"

"You know him," she smile remembering Logan. "It's…" she wanted to say 'Logan' but her cell-phone began to ring. "Sorry, I have to answer," Veronica smiled at Duncan and left for the hallway. "Hey! No-no, everything's okay, I'll explain you at home. I was walking on the beach and met a friend from the past. Don't worry, I'll be home soon. I love you, too, Logan. Bye!"

Veronica hang out and turned to go to the living-room but she saw Duncan standing in the doorway. "Logan, huh?"

"So many things have happened after you ran away. Oh, Duncan!" Veronica hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Who could expect that we'll end like this? Lily's… in a better place, you have a seven years old daughter, I'm married you best friend that I confronted for so long… You know, we have a daughter too. Her name is Lynn, like…"

"Like Logan's mother," Duncan ended her sentence. "Oh, V, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Duncan!" she stared into his eyes. "I should… should better go, Logan's waiting for me."

"Year, you probably should…" he looked at her with a sad smile. "Tell him I said hi and that I miss him too, no matter what happened he's still my best friend."

"I will. And you, kiss Lily from me," Veronica said ignoring tears appeared in her eyes. "Good bye, Duncan!"

And Veronica left his house and quickly walked to her car. She sat at the driver's seat and burst out crying. _That was Duncan, her Duncan. And Lily's niece. Lily, oh, Lily._

After a few minutes she calmed down and took a sheet of paper from the jockey box.

Duncan was sitting in the living-room for a while without moving. _Veronica, his girl, his savior._ He was still in love with her.

"Daddy, are you okay? You look very sad, did Veronica upset you?" Lily came and sat on his lap.

"No, baby, I'm fine. Let's go to bed, it's late." He answered and took her in his arms carrying the girl upstairs to her bedroom.

After Lily fell asleep Duncan decided to take the air and went out of the house. The note was attached to the door.

_Dear, Duncan._

_I know that I haven't seen you in years, but it does not matter. I just thought you need to know something. But you should also remember that my words can't change anything because I'll never see you again – you must take care of Lily and that includes keeping her away from Neptune and California as well. Say her I love her, since I saw her fist time many years ago._

_And this is the main words, Duncan. It's hard to say them, that's why I wrote you this letter._

_I still love you, Duncan. I understood it when I saw you in front of the house today. You will always be my love. Forever, Duncan, remember that._

_But you have Lily and I have Logan. And, you know, I love him. As much as I love you. He's the reason of my being. And our daughter, our Lynn._

_I'm so sorry, Duncan. I love you so much, please forgive me for this letter. You know that if only Lily was alive, if only Meg was alive, if only, if only, if only… I love you, Duncan, but I can't change anything._

_Forever __yours,_

_Veronica._


End file.
